HillBilly Hell
by sk8rgurl95
Summary: Emma lived a great lifestyle until she figured out that she has to go to Tennesee for two months. Her dramatic side comes out and is so mad. But she figures out how to do hard work and meets the boy of her dreams even though she already as a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Suprise

Hope you guys enjoy my story. It's the first one I wrote so give me any pointers because I know I'm going to need them.

Emma Bryan has a perfect life. Her dad owns three restraunts, and a threatre...so she's pretty rich. She lives in New york, has a boyfriend and the most annoying brother ever. Her boyfriend's name is Cole Austin and he is really, really cute! He has brown skater boy hair and blue eyes and braces.

Emma has a lot of friends because granted she's spoiled and all she is very nice. But her best friend ever is Bailey Collins. They look alike a little bit.

Emma has long and I mean long sand y blonde hair, brown eyes, braces, and is kind of tall. While Bailey has short sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, straight teeth, and is a couple inches shorter than Emma. And they are both fifteen and in the tenth grade.

Conversation on the phone between Emma and Bailey:

_So what are you gonna where to the dance?_

**_Oh...I don't know I just wanna look hot so I can get a guy to ask me out! What are you gonna where to the dance Emma?_**

_I think we're gonna have to go shopping. My dad said I have a Five thousand dollar limit on my prom dress. So... I can ask my dad for an extra I don't know...how much do you wanna spend on your dress?_

**_Emma you are not going to do that for me I-_**

_Okay Bailey shutup I'm asking my dad for money for you... I'm thinking about two thousand dollars...you know for make up, hair, accerories, and other things for prom. How about Saturday? Is it a date?_

**_Emma I can't accept that it's-_**

_Again Bailey SHUTUP! Just say yes...all you need to do._

**_Okay...yes it's a date. See ya then!_**

_Okay bye!_

"Hey Emma! I need you to come down here for a second!" Emma's Dad yelled up to her. I'm just going to call Emma's dad Athony. Because that's his name.

"Yeah! Coming!" She yelled down while walking downstairs. "Yeah?"

"I overheard you talking to Bailey and you might need to reschedule your plans."

"OMG! What happened? Or more importantly where am I going or what am I doing?"

"Well I'm going to take to a farm in Tennesee. I'm building another restraunt. So your going to stay there for a while."

"How long is a while? Two weeks, A month? Am I going to be here for enough time for prom dresses and there's still good ones? AM I GOING TO BE HERE FOR PROM?!"

"Well... your going to stay there for about... two months."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TWO MONTHS!!!! Oh they better have mall in Tennesee!" Emma said pretty much screaming half the time.

Then her annoying brother Andrew comes down

"What traumatized my sister? I really want to know."

"Shutup Andrew! Lucky for you I'm going to Tennesee for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!!" Emma said very dramatically.

"YES!"

"But if I see anything out of line in my room.You're dead when I get back" (as you can tell now he's younger than Emma) "I'm going to my room and calling my boyfriend"

Conversation on the phone between Emma and Cole:

Hey Baby what's wrong?

**I'm going to Tennesee for two whole months. But luckily I'm going to be here for the prom.**

Sorry. Don't worry it won't be so bad. At least they'll have phones so you can talk to me and your friends.

**It's on a farm. I'm going to have to do farm work. The worst work I have ever done is clean the toilet! This is not going to work out. **

I hope you figure out something but I have to go. Love you baby. 

**Love you too. **

Emma felt crazy. She was leaving tomorrow and she's going to have to tell Bailey and give her the money tomorrow. She plopped down on her queen sized bed with her blue fuzzy bed set and grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it for about five minutes. Then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Tennesee

Hope you guys enjoy my story. It's the first one I wrote so give me any pointers because I know I'm going to need them.

Emma Bryan has a perfect life. Her dad owns three restraunts, and a threatre...so she's pretty rich. She lives in New york, has a boyfriend and the most annoying brother ever. Her boyfriend's name is Cole Austin and he is really, really cute! He has brown skater boy hair and blue eyes and braces.

Emma has a lot of friends because granted she's spoiled and all she is very nice. But her best friend ever is Bailey Collins. They look alike a little bit.

Emma has long and I mean long sand y blonde hair, brown eyes, braces, and is kind of tall. While Bailey has short sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, straight teeth, and is a couple inches shorter than Emma. And they are both fifteen and in the tenth grade.

Conversation on the phone between Emma and Bailey:

_So what are you gonna where to the dance?_

**_Oh...I don't know I just wanna look hot so I can get a guy to ask me out! What are you gonna where to the dance Emma?_**

_I think we're gonna have to go shopping. My dad said I have a Five thousand dollar limit on my prom dress. So... I can ask my dad for an extra I don't know...how much do you wanna spend on your dress?_

**_Emma you are not going to do that for me I-_**

_Okay Bailey shutup I'm asking my dad for money for you... I'm thinking about two thousand dollars...you know for make up, hair, accerories, and other things for prom. How about Saturday? Is it a date?_

**_Emma I can't accept that it's-_**

_Again Bailey SHUTUP! Just say yes...all you need to do._

**_Okay...yes it's a date. See ya then!_**

_Okay bye!_

"Hey Emma! I need you to come down here for a second!" Emma's Dad yelled up to her. I'm just going to call Emma's dad Athony. Because that's his name.

"Yeah! Coming!" She yelled down while walking downstairs. "Yeah?"

"I overheard you talking to Bailey and you might need to reschedule your plans."

"OMG! What happened? Or more importantly where am I going or what am I doing?"

"Well I'm going to take to a farm in Tennesee. I'm building another restraunt. So your going to stay there for a while."

"How long is a while? Two weeks, A month? Am I going to be here for enough time for prom dresses and there's still good ones? AM I GOING TO BE HERE FOR PROM?!"

"Well... your going to stay there for about... two months."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TWO MONTHS!!!! Oh they better have mall in Tennesee!" Emma said pretty much screaming half the time.

Then her annoying brother Andrew comes down

"What traumatized my sister? I really want to know."

"Shutup Andrew! Lucky for you I'm going to Tennesee for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!!" Emma said very dramatically.

"YES!"

"But if I see anything out of line in my room.You're dead when I get back" (as you can tell now he's younger than Emma) "I'm going to my room and calling my boyfriend"

Conversation on the phone between Emma and Cole:

Hey Baby what's wrong?

**I'm going to Tennesee for two whole months. But luckily I'm going to be here for the prom.**

Sorry. Don't worry it won't be so bad. At least they'll have phones so you can talk to me and your friends.

**It's on a farm. I'm going to have to do farm work. The worst work I have ever done is clean the toilet! This is not going to work out. **

I hope you figure out something but I have to go. Love you baby. 

**Love you too. **

Emma felt crazy. She was leaving tomorrow and she's going to have to tell Bailey and give her the money tomorrow. She plopped down on her queen sized bed with her blue fuzzy bed set and grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it for about five minutes. Then fell asleep.

The next morning Emma got up early so se packed and brought all her money. She didn't know if there were malls or not.

"I'm going to hillbilly hell."


End file.
